


The truth will set you free

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Book 1: A Game of Thrones, Drabble, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jon wishes he could keep looking at her...Written for Jonsa Drabbles Day 4 - Truth





	The truth will set you free

Sansa is standing in a patch of late-autumn golden sunlight, its glow illumating her auburn hair and kissing her rosy cheeks. 

Jon wants to go to her and take her in his arms, breathe her in, memorize the feel of her in his embrace. He wants to hold her and kiss her hair. But he won't do any of those things, because he can't do them without being reminded, and reminding her of the inevitable, of the pain that's about to come. 

He wants to tell her they'll see each other again, that this is not a true goodbye, but it would be a worthless vow, and a man cannot lie in front of the heart tree.

Jon wishes he could keep looking at her, pretending he's just a man, and she his lady love, and they still have years to love and cherish each other, but he cannot. He's a prince, half-dragon, half-wolf, and that's a dangerous truth they can't share with anyone. She's his cousin, a great lady, destined to be a queen, and to the rest of the world he's still her bastard half-brother.

He won't go to her. He'll leave without saying goodbye. It's better to break her heart now, so she at least has a better chance to get the future she deserves.  

 


End file.
